


on our first date I told you I was a dog person

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: High Rollers Curse of Strahd, High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, Crack Treated Seriously, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: Inspired by that one vineDogsbody and Yesper go on a bind date. Dogsbody tells Yesper that he is a dog person.It goes well.Modern au but the dragonborn are still dragonborn and Dogsbody is still ya know.. a dog person...
Relationships: Past Xiros Mystan/Yesper, Rose Venandi/Shadow Beyond The Veil, Yesper/Dogsbody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Dinner Date

Yesper sat in the corner booth of a fancy restaurant anxiously sipping his wine. He was questioning if buying a bottle for the table was the right idea, this mystery guy might hate red wine. Not that Yesper could date someone who didn't like red wine. He sighed. When his old college friend Xiiki had suggested a blind date he had been pretty excited, it had been a while since his last relationship and he could do with a good night out, maybe with the future love of his life, maybe not… probably not. Either way it could be fun. But sitting here in front of a half empty bottle of wine twenty mins after they had arranged to meet Yesper was starting to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

Just as he was checking the time on his phone one more time he heard a shuffling sound from above him. He looked up and was almost taken aback by the rugged good looks of the man standing in front of him. He had tanned skin, long dark hair half tied into a messy bun, bright piercing eyes, sharp cheekbones and a thick dark beard. He was wearing a loud floral button up that looked like it could do with a good ironing, it was only half done up, showing a broad chest and lots of thick dark chest hair. The sleeves were rolled up and Yesper could see scars along his forearms, and all over his chest.  
"Hello there, you're Yesper I'm assuming. Xiiki said I would be looking for a pretty young man and you're the prettiest man I see here. Sorry. I'm Dogsbody, nice to make your acquaintance." Dogsbody laughed nervously and stuck out a big hairy hand for Yesper to shake.  
Yesper took his hand and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Dogsbody" Yesper smiled.  
"I see you've already got a drink there, what you drinking?" He awkwardly scooted into the seat opposite Yesper.  
"We can share this if you like, it's nothing fancy just a middle of the range bottle of red"  
"That's fine by me, to be honest I'll drink anything" Dogsbody smiled, he picked up the bottle of wine and took a swig from it.  
Yesper didn't know what to say, he was honestly impressed by the balls of this guy. Dogsbody seemed to have realised that what he had just done wasn't entirely the social etiquette for this type of restaurant.  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I should've gotten a glass shouldn't I" Dogsbody's cheeks turned red.  
"No, no not at all, I like your way of doing things" Yesper held out his hand for Dogsbody to pass him the bottle and he also took a swig. "Much more efficient". 

There was an awkward silence. Yesper handed Dogsbody a menu but he didn't look at it, he just glanced around the room nervously.  
"This kind of thing is always awkward to start off with isn't it" Yesper broke the silence.  
"To be honest, this is my first time" Dogsbody looked bashful  
"It's okay I'll be gentle" Yesper said softly  
Dogsbody's face and ears turned pink and he looked down at his menu. Yesper smiled, pleased with himself. 

A waitress came to their table. Dogsbody ordered the biggest steak on the menu and another bottle of wine. Yesper ordered a pasta dish. 

"If you had to wear a hat every day for the rest of your life, what type of hat would it be?" Dogsbody asked while they waited for their food.  
"What?" Yesper laughed  
"It's an icebreaker ain't it. I googled some on the way here"  
"Oh... uhm... Probably a beanie, It would get a little hot in the summer though. You?"  
Dogsbody tilted his head to the side as he thought for a moment.  
"I think I could pull off a top hat" he finally said.  
"A top hat is a bit of a statement don't you think?"  
"Are you saying I wouldn't look very dapper in a little top hat?" Dogsbody pouted.  
Yesper smiled, "Of course you would. It's just a bit of a commitment - you would have to dress very formally every day."  
"I never said I was going to dress formally, I'm just wearing a top hat."  
"Sure." Yesper laughed. 

Their food quickly arrived. Yesper couldn't help but be endeared by the… impassioned way Dogsbody ate his steak. They ate and made small talk, it actually wasn't all too awkward, Yesper found Dogsbody very funny and they seemed to have a decent amount in common. Dogsbody had wolfed down his steak and Yesper still had over half a bowl of food left. Yesper noticed Dogsbody closely watching each bite of food go from his plate to his mouth.  
"Would you like to try some?" Yesper asked.  
Dogsbody nodded enthusiastically. Yesper gathered a good fork full and held it up, he was about to ask if Dogsbody wanted it fed to him or if he'd rather just take the fork himself when the man practically leaped over the table and took the bite.  
"Oh! It's good!" he said around his mouthful.  
Yesper laughed. Dogsbody looked at him expectedly.  
"What?" Yesper asked  
Dogsbody tilted his head and pouted, he looked adorable, Yesper didn't have the heart to tell him no so he fed him another forkful.  
Dogsbody didn't give in though, Yesper ended up feeding himself a bit and then giving one to Dogsbody until the rest of the food was gone. 

"I think I need to tell you something." Dogsbody piped up nervously as they waited for the waitress to come around again.  
"What is it?" Yesper asked, trying to sound casual. Maybe this date was going a little too well, maybe this was the point where he confessed to being a Tory or not being over his ex.  
"The thing is.. I guess.." Dogsbody looked down at his empty plate "I'm sorta a.. a dog person… if that's okay with you." Dogsbody looked up waiting for a response.  
Yesper didn't say anything for a moment, totally bewildered. This must be another icebreaker he eventually thought.  
"That's fine." He smiled "I like dogs, I don't mind cats either but if I had to pick between them I'd probably say dogs."  
Dogsbody grinned from ear to ear, his tongue sticking out a little between his teeth. "That's great! Thanks!"  
"No problem. " Yesper laughed, this guy must really like dogs he thought. 

The waitress came and cleaned their plates. When she asked if they would like dessert Dogsbody begin bouncing in his seat with excitement. So they ordered a chocolate cheesecake with two spoons and another bottle of wine.  
"So how do you know Xiiki?" asked Dogsbody if while they waited for their dessert  
"We went to uni together. I studied music and she studied art, but we always ended up stressing over coursework in the library at the same time so we got pretty close." Yesper explained "Plus I dated her brother." he mumbled the last bit, hoping Dogsbody wouldn't pick it up.  
"Xiros? You dated Xiros?" Dogsbody almost laughed  
"Yeah…" Yesper blushed  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound judgemental, I'm sure you had your reasons. " Dogsbody realised he was just digging himself a hole here "I mean I'm sure he's nice. I don't know him very well, he kind of keeps himself to himself doesn't he. He's just a bit quiet..."  
"It's okay" Yesper cut off his rambling "It was just an on and off thing, it didn't last very long. I get what you mean about him, it wasn't my proudest moment." he laughed awkwardly.  
"We'll stop talking about it" Dogsbody said kindly. 

The waitress came back and placed a large slice of cheesecake between them. Yesper had to act quickly to get his spoon into the dessert before his date inhaled it, but he did get a few mouthfuls in and it was delicious. At this point they were pretty tipsy, Dogsbody was making dumb jokes and Yesper was laughing a bit to loudly for such a high end restaurant. 

They eventually left just before the restaurant closed. Dogsbody held the door open and gave an awkward little bow as Yesper passed through.  
"I'm gonna get a taxi back to Xiiki and Xiros' place now." Dogsbody said.  
"My place is on the other side of town, so I guess we should say goodbye now."  
They both booked their respective Taxies and waited. It was early autumn so it wasn't a warm night, Yesper shiverd a little. He had his black denim jacket but that was definitely more of a fashion item than something for warmth.  
"Are you cold? I don't have a jacket sorry, you can have my shirt." Dogsbody said in a worried tone.  
"You are a gentleman aren't you? But no thank you, I won't make you freeze to death" Yesper smiled.  
"I'd be fine, I'm fluffy enough I don't feel the cold."  
"I'll be alright" Yesper blushed, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dogsbody standing outside in nothing but his tight black jeans, flexing his ridiculously hairy chest.  
"Let me know if you change ya mind." Dogsbody grinned.  
"My taxi should be here soon." Yesper said.  
"I've had a really nice time, Yesper. Hope you don't mind me saying." Dogsbody said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"I had a nice time too." Yesper said reassuringly.  
"Maybe we could do this again sometime." Dogsbody muttered "Only if you want, of course." he added.  
"I'd like that." Yesper smiled. He took out his phone and handed it to Dogsbody. Dogsbody took it but looked back at him blankly.  
"Would you like to put your number in my phone?" Yesper asked slowly  
"Oh.. yep, I would like that" Dogsbody nodded and typed something into Yespers phone. He handed it back and Yesper saw a new contact simply saved as the wolf emoji.  
"A wolf?" Yesper asked  
"I think it looks more like a husky" Dogsbody said  
"You might be right." Yesper said, squinting at the image, it was hard to tell.  
"Text me, let me know when you're free next, I'm not doing much at the moment so I'll be free whenever you want me!" Dogsbody bounced slightly on the spot as he spoke.  
"Of course! it will probably be next week at some point."  
"I'm excited!"  
"Me too." Yesper smiled, he didn't think he'd ever had anyone be this enthusiastic about the idea of having dinner or coffee with him, it was very sweet.  
Dogsbody's taxi showed up first.  
"Guess I'll see you next week then, Goodnight Yesper."  
"Goodnight, Dogsbody"  
Dogsbody took a step towards him, for a moment he thought he might kiss him, but Dogsbody just gave a polite nod and then stepped away again before ducking into the car.  
Yesper waved him off. His own lift arrived shortly after. He smiled to himself the whole journey home.


	2. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesper takes Dogsbody for coffee. They run into some of Yesper's friends and get invited to a party.

Yesper never knew how long to wait after a date first to text. He had had a lot of fun with this guy and was dying to see him again but he didn't want to come off too strong. He waited two days after the date before sitting and spending half an hour to craft a perfectly casual but interesting text. 

Just been thinking, at this time of year I would usually have had at least one pumpkin spiced latte but I haven't had any! I need a cute date to take with me. Hope you're keeping warm!

He hit send and then jumped up, pacing around his studio apartment. What if Dogsbody had a terrible time the other day? What if he doesn't want to see him again? After pacing for what felt like forever he checked his phone. Still no response and it had actually only been thirty seconds since he sent the text.  
He made himself a mug of tea, checked his emails, scrolled through a few different social medias, made himself another tea, picked up a book and read a chapter. Finally his phone buzzed. 

Hi! sorry, had to show that text to Xiiki, was a little confused. She explained to me that you're asking me on another date to get coffee! yes please! I would like that very much!!

Yesper smiled at his phone. Always having a soft spot for men who were a little simple, maybe he should have started being a little more clear with his flirting techniques. Luckily Dogsbody had Xiiki to spell it out for him. 

I'm free next friday at 2 if you want?

Yesper typed. This time the reply came very quickly. 

that's great! amazing! 

Yesper grinned. 

good, I'll pick you up, see you then x 

__________________________

Yesper finished struggling to parallel park outside Xiiki and Xiros' apartment building at ten minutes to two. Taking some deep breaths he checked his reflection in the side of his van. He untied his orange plaid from his waist and shrugged it on over his black v-neck jumper, looked at himself for a moment before taking it off again and tying it back around his waist. 

He jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door. Xiiki answered with a smile on her face.  
"Yesper!" She wrapped her arms around him.  
"Heeeyyy Xiiki, so good to see you." his voice was muffled as he was engulfed by the tall dragonborn woman.  
"Good to see you too buddy." she released him "You excited about your date?"  
"Yes I am." he looked down, suddenly more interested in wiping his Doc Martens on the floral welcome mat.  
Xiiki clapped eagerly, "I knew I did a good job matching you two!"  
"You did, thank you." he smiled  
"He's getting ready I think, I'll go check, come in." 

She led him into a small cluttered living room. Artwork painted by Xiiki covered almost every inch of the walls, there was a quilt and a couple of pillows on the sofa, he assumed that was where Dogsbody slept. Xiiki disappeared into the bathroom and Yesper stood awkward waiting. He checked his reflection again in the mirror over the fireplace, deliberately pulling a strand of hair out from under his orange beanie. He walked over to a bookshelf and peered at some of the titles, he picked up “How To Resist Eating Shiny Rocks (For Dummies)” by A Plumbus and flicked through it, it seemed like the first time anyone had touched it. A sudden sound from behind him made him drop the book in his hands. He spun around to see Xiros filling the doorway to the kitchen with his huge body. He was only wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and he was holding an open two litre bottle of milk.  
"Yesper." Xiros grunted, nodding in his direction.  
"Xiros." Yesper attempted to match Xiros' rough tone but his voice just came out sounding strained.  
Xiros just looked at Yesper with a blank expression and took a swig of milk.

Xiros and Yesper made extremely awkward silent eye contact until Dogsbody came bounding out of the bathroom.  
"Yesper!" Dogsbody grinned.  
"Dogsbody." Yesper smiled back.  
"Dogsbody." Xiros grunted flatly.  
"Xiros." Dogsbody looked awkwardly to the dragonborn.

There was a beat where the three men said nothing. 

Xiiki came out of the bathroom.  
"Boys." she looked between them. They said nothing.  
"Right…" she handed Dogsbody a grey jumper "Put this on."  
It was only then that Yesper realised Dogsbody didn't have a shirt on and was only wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that looked like they'd seen better days and big brown boots.  
"Ohh, yeah." he laughed and pulled the jumper on.  
Yesper silently mourned the loss of being able to see Dogsbody's huge muscular chest and slightly soft fuzzy stomach.  
"You boys have fun today." Xiiki smiled at them both.  
"Oh, thanks." nodded Yesper  
"We will." Dogsbody pulled her into a bear hug before looking expectantly towards Yesper.  
"We'll be off then." Yesper made his way towards the door "Xiiki, Xiros." he nodded to them both.  
"Yesper." Xiros nodded back.  
"Xiros." Dogsbody mimicked the nod back at Xiros.  
"By Lyra's light boys, just go!" Xiiki hurried them out of the door. 

Yesper's heart was racing as he opened the passenger door to his van for Dogsbody. He really hoped this date went as well as the last one.  
"So how have you been? What have you been upto?" He asked as he started driving.  
"Nothing much," replied Dogsbody "I've been helping Xiiki cook sometimes, I'm not very good at it but it's fun. And me and Xiros have been playing Xbox together, he's warming up to me, at least I hope he is. He was a little off today but Xiiki said he was nervous about you coming over."  
"Why would he be nervous about me?"  
"You're a very handsome chap, you make me a little nervous sometimes."  
"Oh..." Yesper felt his cheeks turning red "I'm sorry."  
"It's not a bad thing, I just get butterflies in my tummy when I think about you, it's nice."  
"That's good then." Yesper forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. 

They arrived at an independent coffee shop with a modern interior, huge windows and a menagerie of potted plants.  
As they waited in the queue Dogsbody lent down to whisper into Yesper's ear. "I haven't got a clue what I'm ordering"  
"What sort of thing do you like?" Yesper whispered back  
"I dunno." Dogsbody squinted at the menu that was written on a huge chalkboard behind the counter.  
"You can just have the same as me if you like."  
"Thank you."  
"Do you eat dairy?"  
"What?"  
Yesper stood on his toes to whisper into Dogsbody's ear "Do you eat dairy?"  
"People don't eat dairy?"  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
"Why are we whispering?"  
"You started it."  
The man behind the till cleared his throat, alerting them that they had reached the front of the queue.  
"Oh! Sorry" Yesper smiled, "Two large pumpkin spiced lattes, one soya and one regular please." 

They took their drinks and sat in big black leather armchairs either side of a small glass table in front of a window overlooking a narrow street bustling with people. 

"It's nice here." Dogsbody said watching as a woman jogged past the window with a small white dog trotting along beside her.  
"it is, I bring my laptop here when I need to get work done, their WiFi is a lot faster than mine and they don't mind you buying one drink and hanging around all day, great for struggling artists." Yesper chuckled to himself.  
"I'd like to hear some of your music sometime, only if you want me to, obviously, Xiiki and Xiros tell me you are very talented." Dogsbody said shyly.  
"Of course, I make it so people can listen to it, there wouldn't be much point otherwise. It's best live in my opinion, if I get a gig soon I'll invite you, or if you're really lucky I'll give you a private show." Yesper winked. He was a little confused to hear that Xiros had mentioned his musical talent, he always got the impression that Xiros didn't care about or understand his music. He didn’t question it though, he didn’t want to spend this date talking about his ex.  
Dogsbody hid his face in his latte. He somehow managed to get whipped cream on his cheek. Yesper reached across the table to wipe it off. As his thumb brushed against Dogsbody's cheek Dogsbody lent onto the touch, nuzzling into his hand so that Yesper had no choice but to caress the side of his face for a moment. 

"Yesper!" came a woman's voice.  
Dogsbody quickly snapped his face away from Yesper's hand and looked around.  
"Yesper! how are you?" A woman with long pastel pink hair walked up to their table  
"Rose! I'm grand, how are you?" Yesper smiled at her  
A short tabaxi woman appeared from behind Rose. "Hello Shadow." he added.  
"We're doing good." Rose looked towards Dogsbody expectantly.  
"Oh, this is Dogsbody, Dogsbody this is Rose and Shadow."  
"Nice to meet you, ladies." Dogsbody grinned.  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys." Rose looked between the two men. "We were just grabbing a coffee and cake and spotted you, we should catch up sometime though."  
"We should."  
"We're actually having a party soon, you should come along."  
"Halloween falls on a full moon so we must celebrate excessively." shadow piped up.  
"You can bring a plus one." Rose added, nodding towards Dogsbody  
"We're meeting at mine and Rose's House at three in the afternoon." Shadow purred. “There will be food, drinks and music, people will be wearing costumes"  
"Sounds fun. Dogsbody? You want to be my plus one?" asked Yesper  
"What day is this?" Dogsbody tilted his head to the side.  
"Halloween." Shadow said slowly.  
"What date is that?"  
"The thirty first of October." shadow sighed.  
"Yeah, I'm free." Dogsbody didn't seem to notice Shadow's obvious annoyance at his question.  
"Right..." Rose interjected "We'll leave you two to it."  
"See you on halloween." Yesper gave a little wave  
"Good day." Shadow purred. She placed a had on the small of Rose's back and led her away. As they walked away, Yesper saw her lean in to whisper something.

“They seemed lovely.” Dogsbody gave a toothy grin.  
“They are nice, yes.” Yesper agreed  
“You have a lot of friends.” Dogsbody got the last bit of cream from the bottom of his cup with his spoon.  
“They can be your friends too if you come to that halloween party with me.” Yesper stirred his own drink.  
“Can I really come?!” Dogsbody’s ears pricked up.  
“Of course you can, they invited you.”  
“You might have wanted to take someone else as your plus one, I wouldn’t mind.”  
“I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else but you.” Yesper reached across the table to stroke Dogsbody’s hand. 

The rest of the date went swimmingly. They chatted quietly until the employees began packing up around them. As they were leaving the shop a young man approached them with a brown paper bag.  
“Would you gentlemen be interested in some leftover pastries?”  
“Definitely!” Dogsbody grinned, taking the bag from the man “Thank you very much.”

They got back into Yesper’s Van and Yesper began to drive Dogsbody back to the Mystan Household.  
“I had a lovely time again” Dogsbody admitted as he opened the bag a pastries  
“Me too.” Yesper blushed.  
Dogsbody pulled a small soft chocolate filled bread from the bag, he tore it in half, inhaling one half and holding the other out to Yesper.  
“I’m driving.” Yesper laughed  
“Open your mouth.”  
Yesper did so, Dogsbody fed him the cake.  
“How come our dates always end in one of us feeding the other.” Yesper said through his mouth full.  
“Fun, innit.” Dogsbody smiled, pulling a croissant out of the bag.  
“Sure.” Yesper laughed, opening his mouth again to receive his half of the croissant. 

They finished the bag just as they reached their destination. Yesper pulled up, jumped out of the van and quickly ran around so that he could open the door for Dogsbody.  
“Thank you.” Dogsbody took Yesper's hand as he climbed out of the van.  
“My pleasure.” Yesper brought Dogsbody’s hand to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss.  
Dogsbody’s face turned red, upon seeing this reaction Yesper stood on his toes to lightly kiss him on the lips. It was barely a peck but it caused Dogsbody’s blush to spread to his ears, he pulled Yesper into a bear hug and planted a slightly wet kiss on his cheek. Yesper giggled with surprise.  
“Thank you.” Dogsbody said again, releasing the smaller man from the hug.  
Yesper smiled at him “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” Dogsbody said somewhat sadly.  
They stood for a moment, neither of them wanting to leave.  
“I'll see you on halloween, that's not too long.” Yesper said reassuringly.  
“Okay, goodnight Yesper.” Dogsbody gave an awkward little wave before turning to the door.  
Yesper watched until Dogsbody was out of sight inside before climbing back into his van. He traced the spot on his cheek where Dogsbody had kissed him, a huge grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still mentally in october please dont at me


	3. Halloween Party

Halloween came around soon enough. Yesper came to pick Dogsbody up from the Mystan household dressed in a very short little maids dress.   
“You look nice” commented Dogsbody, trying to hide his glances at Yesper’s very exposed legs.   
“So do you” Yesper giggled.   
Dogsbody was simply wearing a pair of very ripped jeans, his broad bare hairy chest out on full display. He had a cheap silicone werewolf mask too that he was holding in his hand, it looked pretty uncomfortable to actually wear for any extended period of time. 

Xiiki and Xiros were also invited to this party but had gone a little earlier so Xiiki could help decorating and setting up. Yesper drove Dogsbody across town to Rose and Shadows' house. During the car journey they chatted pleasantly, catching each other up on what they had been doing the past couple weeks. Yesper let Dogsbody control the radio and he found some cheesy 80s bangers that they sang along to.

When they arrived Yesper helped Dogsbody out of the van in a very gentlemanly fashion then he rummaged around in the back for a bit before pulling out a rather expensive bottle of red wine.   
“This is the key to getting on Shadow’s good side” Yesper gave a cheeky grin.   
He rapped at their ornate gold door knocker. After a moment Shadow opened the door. She was wearing a very elegant and tight fitting black lace gown with a long train. On her head she wore a crown of black roses and a sheer black lace veil fell in front of her face.  
“Gentlemen!” She greeted them “I am so glad you could make it.”   
She made a big show of embracing Yesper and kissing him on each cheek without her lips actually ever touching him. He handed her the wine and he smiled graciously.   
“You remember Dogsbody, my plus one.” Yesper introduced him, placing an arm around his waist.   
“Nice to meet you again.” Dogsbody stook out a hand  
“A pleasure” Shadow purred, taking his big hand in both of her delicate paws. 

She led them down a long hallway decorated with intricate black and orange paper chains. They arrived in a huge dining room with a high ceiling and a very expensive looking gold chandelier full of flickering candles. In the middle of the room there was a buffet of delicious looking food including a variety of sandwiches, salads and cakes. There were several massive jugs of various colourful cocktails. Scattered around the room there were large pumpkins all extremely intricately carved with detailed scenes. On every wall there floor to ceiling banners, clearly painted in Xiiki’s style, depicting witches, dragons, wolves, vampires, cats and other creatures dancing and eating together. 

Xiiki herself stood in a small circle of people, holding a wine glass and making small talk. She was wearing a pastel pink and blue leotard and tutu with a pair of sparkly fairy wings on her back. Xiros stood behind her with his arms folded, he was wearing a very historically accurate looking medieval knight outfit. When his eyes fell on Yesper and Dogsbody he quickly turned and busied himself with the buffet. Yesper linked his arm with Dogsbody and they made their way over to Xiiki. She greeted them enthusiastically and began introducing them to everyone in the room. 

After an hour or so of milling around and making small talk and sipping their way through several glasses of very nice cocktails, Yesper made an excuse for them to slip away. They found themselves in the kitchen, another huge room covered in shiny black tiles with an old style aga cooker and a sleek kitchen island. The kitchen island was littered with more buffet food and drinks.   
“I thought you might have been getting a little tired of talking to people.” Yesper smiled at Dogsbody “I know it’s not really your thing.” He picked up a cucumber sandwich from the spare buffet and bit into it.   
“Thank you, It was getting a little much, yeah, I don’t hate talking to people but it can get a bit stressful.” Dogsbody also started picking at the food. “I like talking to you a lot though.” He added through a mouthful of cupcake that was mostly charcoal based icing.   
“You’re very sweet.” Yesper climbed up to sit on the counter, carefully arranging his short skirt around his legs to keep himself decent.   
“So is this, try some.” Dogsbody fed Yesper some of the cupcake, but his aim wasn’t the best and he smushed a lot of icing onto his face.   
Yesper burst into a fit of giggles as Dogsbody attempted to wipe his face clean with his fingers but ended up just smearing it around. 

They were suddenly interrupted by the door opening. They looked to see Rose walk in. She was wearing a skin tight black leather catsuit. Her chunky thigh high platform boots added a good few inches onto her already impressive height. She had a thick black collar around her neck and she had a headband with a pair of black cat ears on in her pink hair.   
“Boys!” She scolded, clapping her hands at them and gesturing for Yesper to get down from his seat on the counter. He slid off looking extremely embarrassed.   
“What happened to your face?” She cracked a smile at Yesper.   
“Cupcake.” He muttered.   
“There is a bathroom upstairs if you want to wash it off, first door on the right.” She began inspecting the food on the kitchen island as if checking for damage from hungry men.  
Yesper took Dogsbody by the hand and took him upstairs. 

They arrived in another long corridor, with lots of doors leading off of it. One of them burst open and out came Xiros followed by a man with dishevelled shoulder length blond hair. Yesper recognised this man as a mutual friend of theirs, Ismark. Xiros and Ismark clearly realised that they had been spotted because Ismark turned bright red and began staring at his trainers, part of his slightly slutty American footballer costume. Xiros looked like he wanted to run, but Dogsbody and Yesper were blocking the only way downstairs. They stood for a moment like deer in the headlights until Yesper decided to free them from this awkward situation by grabbing Dogsbody by the hand and pulling him into the bathroom. 

Yesper lent over the sink and scrubbed his face clean. Once he was done he met Dogsbody's eyes in the bathroom mirror and grinned.  
"This party is pretty boring, do you want to go back to my place?" Yesper said with a wink.   
Dogsbody looked shocked.   
"I'm sorry if that was a little forward, we don't have to, we can stay or we could..."   
"No no, it's fine" Dogsbody cut him off. "I'll come to yours... please" he gave a nervous smile.   
Yesper spun around and kissed Dogsbody on the mouth. Dogsbody froze for a moment before kissing back. His technique was messy but enthusiastic. Yesper slid his hands into Dogsbody's back pockets and gently guided him to pin him against the sink. Dogsbody took the hint and lifted Yesper onto the bathroom counter. Yesper wrapped his legs around Dogsbody's waist. A big hand roamed up Yesper's skirt and rested on his upper thigh. Dogsbody trailed wet kisses across Yesper's face and neck, stopping with his face nuzzled against Yesper's ear. His warm breath tickled and Yesper giggled.   
"Let's go" Yesper hopped down from the counter and led Dogsbody downstairs.   
They managed to sneak out of the house without anyone noticing.   
__________________________

They arrived at Yesper's apartment just as it was starting to show signs of getting dark.   
"It's not much." Said Yesper, opening the door "I travel more than I am actually here, it's just somewhere to keep my stuff really." He gestured around the medium sized room with a small kitchen area, a beat up looking leather sofa, a desk littered with sheet music, several instruments and a double bed covered in various orange and red throws and throw cushions. "Sorry about the mess" He added sheepishly   
"It's lovely" Dogsbody smiled looking around   
"Thanks, I'll get us drinks" Yesper dashed to fill two large wine glasses with red wine.   
Dogsbody went to check his phone but noticed it was dead.   
"Do you have a phone charger I could borrow? I'll need to text Xiiki and let her know I'm staying here tonight"   
"I'm sorry, what kind of man do you take me for? why do you assume you'd be sleeping here?" Yesper scoffed.   
"Oh I'm sorry… I just thought.." Dogsbody stammered   
"I was joking! of course you're staying the night, and yes I'll plug your phone in." Yesper handed Dogsbody the glass of wine in exchange for his phone. 

Dogsbody stood and sipped his drink while Yesper plugged his phone in and hastily tidied up a little, including moving a pile of clothes from the bed into the washing basket. Then he came and wrapped his arms around Dogsbody from behind, placing kisses across his exposed back. His hands happily tranced across Dogsbody's slightly soft, fuzzy stomach.   
"Aren't you cold?" Yesper asked, he definitely wasn't about to Dogsbody's decision to be shirtless all evening, he'd enjoyed the sight immensely, but he did wonder how the man never seemed to get chilly.   
"No." Dogsbody said simply, placing his now empty wine glass down on the side.   
"Huh." Yesper mused, his hands wandering up across Dogsbody's huge muscled chest.  
Dogsbody turned around and kissed Yesper passionately. Yesper found himself needing to stand on his toes to properly kiss back. Yesper gently took Dogsbody's hands and pulled him towards the bed.   
__________________________

Dogsbody was a great cuddler and Yesper happily fell asleep wrapped up in his arms. The next thing he knew was being stirred awake by movement in the bed. He assumed Dogsbody was getting up to find the toilet or something so he shut eyes and started to drift off again. Until he heard a deep growl come from the corner of the room.   
Yesper's eyes were full of sleep and slowly adjusting to the darkness in the room but eventually he made out the shape of something big hunched in the corner. He sat up and turned on his bedside lamp, now squinting through the sudden light he saw the shape in the corner moving and stretching. Eventually Yesper processed the sight of a huge grey and black wolf standing on his back legs scratching at the top of the doorframe.   
Yesper tried to suppress a panicked squeal. He pulled his quilt up over his mouth to muffle his breathing. Luckily the creature in the corner hadn't seemed to notice him yet. He didn't know what to do, this beast was easily 7ft tall, he could see his claws were sharp and easily ripping at the wallpaper above his door. He needed to get out of here but this creature was blocking his only exit. Maybe he could try the window? 

Yesper reached down to the floor, picked up an old oversized band shirt and pulled it on. He carefully slid out of bed, trying to make as little sound as possible. He took one step towards the window but the floorboard under his foot let out an obnoxiously loud creek. Yesper swore under his breath. The wolf whipped his head around to look at him. Yesper stood dead still, maybe if he didn't move he wouldn't spot him. The wolf moved towards him clumsily, knocking a pile of papers off of the desk as he went. The wolf brought his face within inches of Yesper's and sniffed at him eagerly. Yesper felt his heart skip a beat.   
"Yesper!'' The voice that came from the wolf was hoarse and breathy but unmistakably Dogsbody's.   
"Dogsbody?!" Yesper gasped.   
"Yesper I'm sorry I woke you" Dogsbody panted.   
"What the fuck, Dogsbody?"   
"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed here tonight, I forgot it was a full moon. I was just trying to get out without waking you, I promise I won't hurt you if that's what you're worried about…"   
"Slow down, start from the beginning" Yesper slowly began to become less and less afraid as his concern for Dogsbody took over.   
"Usually Xiiki reminds me but I was having so much fun with you, I'm stupid, I'm such an idiot, I've scared you off now haven't I, you're so lovely, you didn't want to see this. I'm so so sorry." Dogsbody rambled.   
"Xiiki reminds you of what? what is this?" Yesper questioned.   
"I know you said you were okay with the werewolf thing but obviously this is too much for you.."   
"WEREWOLF?!?" Yesper shouted.   
Dogsbody growled in frustration.  
"Why didn't you tell me you're a werewolf?" Yesper tried to keep his voice calm as he didn't want to make Dogsbody anymore stressed than he already was.   
"I told you on our first date." Dogsbody tilted his head to the side, obviously just as confused as Yesper.   
"What… oh.." suddenly the penny dropped. "You said you were a dog person, by that you meant.." Yesper trailed off and gestured vaguely to Dogsbody's massive furry body.   
Dogsbody looked dejected. Yesper was impressed by how well Dogsbody managed to express human emotion through his current wolf form.   
"Stupid Dogsbody," Dogsbody muttered to himself "Of course he's not okay with this, how could he be okay with this?" He hid his face in his huge paws.  
"Hey, I never said I'm not okay with it!" Yesper attempted to sound comforting "It just took me by surprise that's all."   
"I should have known this was too good to be true." Dogsbody lightly chuckled to himself.  
"Dogsbody, look at me." Yesper placed a tentative hand on Dogsbody's shoulder, his fur was surprisingly soft.   
Dogsbody looked at Yesper with tears in his eyes.   
"I really like you Dogsbody, I've had so much fun with you, I think you're funny and sweet and handsome and you make me happy. I want to be with you. I don't mind that you're a werewolf, I'm still very confused, I'm going to need you to explain to me how it all works, but I'm more than willing to work this out with you, because I really don't want to lose you." Yesper stroked Dogsbody's back.   
Dogsbody lent into Yesper's arms and sniffled loudly. Yesper sat on the floor and held Dogsbody in silence for a moment. 

Eventually Dogsbody wiped his big wet nose on Yesper's shirt.   
"Would you mind texting Xiiki for me? She will probably be wondering where I am." he muttered.   
"Of course, my dear." Yesper placed a kiss on Dogsbody's cheek before getting up. He had no idea where he had put his own phone but he remembered putting Dogsbody's phone on charge in the kitchen.   
"Do you mind if I use your phone?" he asked   
"Sure." Dogsbody nodded.   
Yesper picked up Dogsbody's phone and was met with a screen full of missed notifications from a contact simply saved as a dragon emoji followed by a paint pallet emoji, presumably Xiiki. Yesper skimmed over some of the messages;

did you leave the party already? I'm assuming you're with Yesper xoxo 

remember it's a full moon tonight! love you xoxo 

we're going home, if you're coming home just let yourself in xoxo 

little worried you haven't replied, please let me know you're safe xoxo 

are you with Yesper? is he looking after you? let me know please, love you xoxo 

Yesper smiled, he was glad Dogsbody had someone like Xiiki looking out for him. 

hi Xiiki, Yesper here. Dogsbody is with me, he's safe, sorry if we stressed you. 

He hit send and turned back to Dogsbody's who was lying curdled up on the floor.   
"You're still allowed on the bed, I'm sure it's a lot more comfortable" Yesper smiled.   
Dogsbody climbed onto the bed, his massive wolf body filled over half the space but Yesper managed to squeeze in next to him. They cuddled up together, Yesper buried his face in Dogsbody's furry chest.   
"You're a very cozy dog." he muttered.   
"Thank you so much." Dogsbody sounded close to tears again.   
"It's okay, I've got you." Yesper gently stroked Dogsbody's fur.   
"I really appreciate you being so kind." Dogsbody sounded sleepy and emotional as he nuzzled into Yesper's touch.   
"I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't look after you" Yesper muttered.   
"Boyfriend?!" Yesper saw Dogsbody's big ears prick up.   
"Yes, only if you want me to be that is." Yesper smiled sleepily   
"I’d like that." Dogsbody smiled back   
"Good." Yesper planted a gentle kiss in Dogsbody's fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> we are all goth here so its totally okay to post halloween stuff even tho its almost christmas xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> am I the 100th fic in the HR tag?  
> big up me  
> also my bf once again helping me write this, total legend  
> there will be more chapters to this, hopefully soon.  
> if you comment I will be more likely to write more lol  
> xoxo


End file.
